We live in a rich and technologically advanced society. We drive to work, we drive the children to school, we put our dirty clothes in washing machines and clothes dryers. We do not walk to work, we do not make the children walk to school, we do not have to hunt for food and we do not even lift our arms to hang the wet wash outside to dry. Hence because of our way of life, we have become weaklings physically. People are aware of how weak they are becoming and are trying to realize their physical potential and to increase their life expectancy. Today there is a great emphasis on physical activities and in a person's quest for physical fitness, muscles that have heretofore been inactive and out of condition become overexerted. These muscles begin to ache and become painful. These muscles cramp and go into spasms. Previous injuries or weaknesses in muscles, joints and limbs may also reoccur and contribute to muscular aches and pains.
We also realize how stressful our society has become. All types of medications are available for tension-related aches and pains such as headaches and backaches and the like. In our technically advanced society there are physical risks and dangers involved to one when taking oral medications and drugs for the relief of headaches and muscular pains. These drugs are sometimes addicting, sometimes they cause drowsiness, sometimes they cause stomach, intestinal and other internal upsets or disturbances. Sometimes the oral pain relievers mask the actual symptoms of an illness. Occasionally allergic reactions occur to oral medications for pain relief.
An object of this invention is to provide a method for the prevention of and for the relief of muscular aches and pains. Another object of this invention is to provide a composition of naturally derived components that can be applied topically to relieve or prevent muscular aches and pains. A further object of the present invention is to provide a composition for the relief or prevention of muscular aches and pains that has a low oral toxicity. Another further object of the present invention is to provide a topically applied composition that is not sticky or greasy on the skin and that is not odoriferous.